A Thorn In My Side
by Scottish Hills
Summary: My name is Arthur, I'm 17 years old. I go to a normal school, act like a normal human and have a somewhat normal life. Except when it comes to family. You see, my family isn't what you call normal. What I mean by that is that they are forest sprites, very protective and obnoxious forest sprites. (hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 - Annoying Weeds

**A Thorn In My Side**

 _My name is Arthur, I'm 17 years old. I go to a normal school, act like a normal human and have a somewhat normal life. Except when it comes to family. You see, my family isn't what you call normal. What I mean by that is that they are forest sprites, very protective and obnoxious forest sprites. So protective that a few of them go to my school just to watch over me. God, those little pests are always getting up to something._

* * *

I was woken up this morning by their damn whining again! Are they not capable of waiting until 6:30 a.m for me to water them? I guess not since they woke me up at the crack of dawn!

I swear I'll kill you all one day, you damn weeds!

You must be wondering why I'm cursing bloody plants to hell. Well, these plants aren't exactly normal. You see, forest sprites have bonded with the flora and are able to communicate with me. They also are able to take on a human form as long as their host plant is healthy and well taken care of.

Sadly, they are all well taken care of and screw around the house whenever they feel like it. I would burn them all if I had the heart to do it, but they are my only friends after all...

* * *

Glancing over at my alarm clock I groaned, **6:00.** School would be starting in one hour. Pushing back my chair I left my place at the desk and slowly shuffled over to my closet.

After I dressed myself I started making my way towards the bathroom when a string of curses and other noises erupted from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, abandoning my previous plans of using the bathroom and now found myself staring at Gilbert, Alistair and Femke trying to extinguish a flaming pancake. I sighed, it's too early for all this.

Turning around I walked down the hall towards the garden. With a yawn I pushed open the back door, entering the beautiful garden my family called home. I passed the _daffodils_ and _violets_ before reaching my destination, the _statice._ Bending down in front of the flowers I whispered to them.

"Hey Matthew, you may want to help a couple of idiots in the kitchen. They seem to have set fire to a pancake."

It only took him a few seconds to appear beside the _statice._ I looked up at Matthew, surprised to see a glint of amusement in his blue-purple eyes."Was it Gilbert or Alistair this time?" Matthew asked.

I smirked, pushing myself up off the ground. "Both actually."

Matthew covered his mouth with his hand in attempt to muffle the chuckles that had escaped past his lips. I smiled, Matthew's soft laughter was always soothing to me. I rested a hand on his shoulder, "we should probably get moving, school starts in 40 minutes."

Matthew nodded, walking beside me as we entered the house. Before going our separate to get ready Matthew gave me a warm smile, "I'll go take care of Gilbert while you finish up. I need to make him pay for murdering that innocent pancake. We'll meet you out front."

I gave him a curt nod and headed over to the bathroom. As I brushed my mop of blond hair I snickered, hearing Gil whining about how it was all Alistair's fault that the pancake died.

This was going to be an interesting day...

 **~oOo~**

When Matthew, Gilbert and I got to hell- er I mean school we were instantly bombarded with kids urging us to join their club and all that rubbish. The first week of school was always the worst.

I glanced over to my right where Matthew was, only to find that he had disappeared. I franticly scoured the mass of students, that's when I heard that God awful laugh. Quickly I turned around to see a terrified Matthew being dragged through the crowds by Gilbert towards the front entrance. I growled, trying to force my anger down. I will burn that bloody _cornflower!_

I didn't care about being polite as I pushed my way through the sea of students. All I cared about now was getting my hands on that albino twat, but before I could start my search the bell rang. I scowled, _you got lucky this time, Gilbert._

 **~oOo~**

When I entered my homeroom an evil smirk worked its way onto my face when I saw the familiar sight of white hair. I walked up to his desk, a sinister smile on my lips.

"Gilbert, what a coincidence! I didn't know you would be in my English class," I said with fake enthusiasm. Gilbert refused to make eye contact, I knew he was intimidated. I leaned forward so I was right next to his ear.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I swear that those precious _cornflowers_ of yours won't last much longer." I could see Gilbert cower slightly as I straightened up, "are we clear?" Once he nodded I patted him on the shoulder, "Good."

I then took my seat next to him just as Matthew entered the room, taking the seat on the other side Gilbert. The bell then rang and class had now officially begun.

 **~oOo~**

It was now finally time for lunch, the three of us sitting down at a table in the back corner of the cafeteria. We had all packed our lunch since no one wanted to risk trying the slop they call food in this hellhole- I mean school.

Femke had apparently prepared us waffles for lunch, which didn't really surprise us. Gilbert started bitching about how Matthew's pancakes were "awesomer" than the waffles. Besides his deteriorating vocabulary I couldn't help but side with him, the _statice's_ pancakes were indeed delicious. Although, Femke's waffles are good as well.

As we ate lunch some obnoxious brute, going by the name of Alfred joined our table. I had seen him in the halls before and had already decided I didn't like him.

Alfred was loud, annoying, and rude, not to mention his grammar was simply atrocious! I was relieved to hear the bell, signaling the end of lunch and my suffering.

 **~oOo~**

When we got home that day I was completely exhausted. I can't really remember anything after I sat down on the couch. Although, I vaguely recall hearing a gruff voice wish me goodnight. When I opened my eyes the next morning I found myself tucked in my bed. I smiled, it's nice to know that my family is looking out for me, no matter how much I yell and insult them or lecture them on their behavior. They are always there for me...

* * *

 **A/N: Here's something I wrote today because I was bored... I will continue this since I find it interesting. Tell me what you guys think :)**

 **Here's what kind of plant each sprite is...**

 **Alistair – thistle**

 **Femke – chrysanthemum**

 **Gilbert – cornflower**

 **Matthew – statice**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Thistles and Thorns

**Chapter 2 - Thistles and Thorns**

Lovino and Alistair, otherwise known as the _roses_ and _thistles_ are the most stubborn of all the sprites.

I get along with Alistair fairly well so I'm not really all that bothered by him, unless he starts to get overgrown. He tends to become easily angered when that happens so I keep a close eye on those stalks of his.

Lovino is prickly just like his stem and is constantly swearing and/or yelling at someone, usually that "someone" being Antonio or Gilbert.

Even though Lovino acts like an arsehole he is actually quite caring. When I was little I always tried to help him with the cooking. I messed up a lot, causing him to call me a few choice words, but even so he was always telling me that it was fine to make mistakes. Now that I'm older he's a lot harder on me, especially when it comes to cooking because let's just say I'm not the greatest chef. I know he still cares about me, I can see it in his eyes.

 **~oOo~**

I sat at the counter, with Lovino now on my mind I couldn't help, but wonder where he was. I hadn't seen the grumpy thorn at all today. I-It's not like I'm worried or anything...

As if on cue, the sprite himself stomps into the kitchen. I opened my mouth, about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly stopped and jabbed a finger in my direction.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word, you little tea bastard!" He snarled.

I closed my mouth and shrugged, turning to rest my chin on intertwined hands. I had gotten used to Lovino's mood swings over the years so I knew it was best to leave him alone.

I watched in boredom as Lovino took his frustration out on some cheese, furiously rubbing it against the grater. For some reason, whenever he was in one of his moods Lovino would cook. I will never understand him.

 **~oOo~**

After Lovino had taken control over the kitchen I decided to spend some much needed time in the garden. I couldn't remember the last time I weeded and I really didn't want to hear the pests whine about it.

Grabbing my spade, trimmers and gloves I headed into the garden.

The flora was diverse, ranging anywhere from places like Norway and Taiwan. I don't know how so many exotic plants could grow in England's temperate climate, maybe because they were influenced by the spites?

I sighed, bending down in front of the _rose bush_. I began trimming the edges, noticing how overgrown it was starting to get. That's probably the reason why Lovino was so irritated today.

I stood up, wiping my brow as I examined my work. The _rose bush_ looked much more tamed now, hopefully Lovino would appreciate the pruning.

I moved onto the next plant, the _carnations_. The cheery red petals of the flowers fit the sprite that dwelled there. I bent down again, tugging out the few weeds that surrounded them. I looked over at the _roses_ beside me, wondering if Antonio had contributed to Lovino's mood in some way.

In all honesty I wouldn't surprise me if he did. I shook my head in regret, If I knew it was going to be a problem I would never of planted those two next to each other.

 **~oOo~**

By 3:00 p.m. I was almost done gardening. The last plant I had left on my list were the _thistles_ , otherwise known as Alistair. I hadn't seen him at all today, I guess he must be sleeping in his host plant.

The prickles of the plants were always jagged, which is one of the reasons why I wore gloves when working on them.

I reached out, gently rubbing my gloved fingers over the tops. I smiled softly, out of my entire family I was closest to Alistair. Of course we would have the occasional spat here and there, but they never lasted long. I blushed slightly, remembering how a few of my family members joke about how we act like an old married couple. Liz especially.

Suddenly two large arms circled around my waist from behind, bringing me back to reality.

"What are ya doin' Artie?" A familiar gruff voice asked. I scowled, trying to act as though I was annoyed.

"Alistair! Let me go this instant, you git!" I craned my neck around to see his mouth curve into that teasing smirk.

"I donnae wanna," he said, plopping me onto his lap. I tried to wiggle free, but from past experiences I knew it was useless. Letting out a tired sigh I leaned back, resting against his chest.

Neither of us said a word, we just sat there, enjoying each others company. It had been so long since we had spent time together like this. I peered up at Alistair, chuckling softly when I saw he was asleep.

I wish all of us could spend time together like this…

* * *

 **A/N:** **I apologize if Arthur sounds a little OOC. I need to work on getting used to his character again, I haven't written about him in so long that I have forgotten his snappy comments and tsundere type attitude.**

 **List of Forest sprite flowers...**

 **Alistair - thistle**

 **Lovino - rose**

 **Antonio - carnation**

 **Gilbert - cornflower**

 **Liz - iris**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Full House

**Chapter 3 – Full House**

 _The one thing I hate about school are the parent/family meetings. These meetings tend to be hard, especially when explaining to the teachers that they can't speak to my parents because I don't have any. I usually tell them they can speak with my seventeen or so other family members just so I can see their reaction. It's priceless._

 _Sometimes they won't believe me, that is until the special meeting comes around. I don't even have to force anyone to come because they too love seeing the reactions. Lovino and Liz get the biggest kick out of it. We also have this sort of tradition if the teacher hasn't heard about us. It involves messing with them until they break from our intimidating ways, it may seem diabolical to others, but trust me. It's just our way of welcoming them to hell- er I mean school..._

 _This year we got a new principal and apparently no one bothered to tell her about my "special case."_

 **~oOo~**

I was the first to arrive at the designated room. Quietly I took my place at one of the three chairs in front of the principal's desk.

"How are you today Mrs. Brown?" I asked, extending my hand in greeting and giving her a warm smile.

Mrs. Brown reached out and shook my hand. "Thank you for coming Arthur. Will your parents be here soon by any chance?"

I nodded, "They should be here shortly." Within seconds Gilbert threw open the door, announcing his and Matthew's arrival.

"The awesome me and Birdie have arrived!" He exclaimed only to pause when he saw my piercing glare and the principal's shocked expression.

Mrs. Brown quickly recovered from the shock, her features hardening. "This is a private meeting. I'll have to ask you to please leave."

I held up a hand before Gilbert had a chance to say anything stupid. "No, they're supposed to be here. Their my... **_brothers_**." I hated referring to them as that. I mean, I'm fine calling Matthew my brother, but calling Gilbert that is really pushing it.

"Oh, I apologize for my ignorance. I was never informed of this..." She said, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

I shook my head and gave a reassuring smile. "No worries. I just hope you won't panic once the rest of my household gets here."

Gilbert cackled, leaning back in his chair. "Oh boy! You're in for a wild ride Mrs. Principal lady!" Matthew punched his arm, "Don't be rude, Gil."

I face palmed, of course Gilbert had to say something, only I was surprised to hear Mrs. Brown chuckle. "I will enjoy the excitement then."

I rolled my eyes, that's what they all say.

 **~oOo~**

We had been sitting there for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. I hid my smirk as the Principal got up from her desk to let whoever it was in. I heard Gilbert whisper to Matthew, "Wave one has arrived."

I watched as Mrs. Brown opened the door, but before I could catch a glimpse of who it was I suddenly found myself tackled into a choke hold.

"How's mah wee little Artie doin'?" The voice, who I immediately recognized as Alistair, said. I swatted him away as he ruffled my hair. Gilbert snickered, "Ali, you got some guts attacking poor Artie here!"

Gilbert suddenly yelped. Alistair was blocking my view of the door, but I didn't need to see in order to figure out what, or more specifically, _**who** _ had scared Gilbert. That being Liz, the _Iris_.

"O-oh Lizzy. I-I didn't know you'd be here so soon," Gilbert stuttered.

Liz didn't get a chance to respond when the Principal calmly interrupted our reunion. "Should we get started then, Mr. And Mrs. Kirkland?"

The five of us started cracking up, catching her off guard. "W-what's so funny?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit irritated.

Alistair was able to get a hold of his laughter enough to respond. "I'm guessing ya dinn't get the memo then?" The Principal shook her head. "Ya see, we donnae have any parent's, we're jus' here as substitutes fer these little br- ** _angels_**."

I snorted, Alistair had almost called us brats in front of the Principal herself.

"I'm sorry for my mistake... are we ready get started now?"

Liz shook her head. "Not quite yet, we still got a **_few_ ** more people coming. They should be here soon, so don't worry."

 **~oOo~**

Five minutes passed until Lovino, Antonio, Lars and Femke entered the room. Lovino swore at Antonio a bit, obviously not caring if Mrs. Brown heard him. Although, she was still processing who had walked in so I don't think she was even paying attention.

Mrs. Brown turned to us three students and asked, "is this everyone?"

We all said no at the same time. Just then the final wave, a total of nine people, filed into the room.

My eyes scanned the group, all eighteen of us were here. I peered over at Mrs. Brown, "We are ready when you are." Gilbert and Matthew giving her a thumbs up as well.

The principal seemed to be in a daze as she nodded, sitting back down at her desk.

"Well. Um... I'm Mrs. Brown, the new principal of this school. Would you care to introduce yourselves please, I need to make a list of who attended this meeting today," she explained. "How about we start from the far right and work our way over, does that sound good?"

We all nodded and began listing our names.

"Liz"

"Mei"

"Alistair"

"Lovino"

"Antonio"

"Feliks"

"Gilbert"

"Matthew"

"Arthur"

"Lukas"

"Vladimir"

"Mathias"

"Femke"

"Lars"

"Aveline"

"Michelle"

"Emil"

"Leon"

 **~oOo~**

The meeting was surprisingly short and I'm sure it was supposed to be longer had the principal been able to handle seventeen immature sprites.

I could tell that she had been a bit overwhelmed with the number of "people" in the room. I don't blame her, imagine having to live in a normal sized house with these brats. In fact, I'm probably the only mature and sane one out of all of them.

On the way out of the building I turned to face everyone. "I think this was our most successful meeting yet," I said, an evil smirk curling my lips.

Femke matched my smirk, "We did indeed." She paused, glancing over her shoulder to look at the school. "I think it's safe to say we scared that women shitless."

We all nodded in agreement.

Liz sighed in disappointment. "It's hard to believe that we barely even had to do anything to intimidate her."

"Weeeeak" Leon groaned.

Gilbert cackled, "Oh but the look on her face when Feliks walked in! Oh Gott! That was priceless!"

"Hey! I was, like, totally fabulous back there!" Feliks complained.

I gave him a playful nudge. "Uh huh, whatever you say, Feliks. I'm sure she was **_definitely_ ** not shocked when witnessing a man wearing short-shorts."

"Like, don't insult fashion trends, Arthur! All you wear are like, sweater vests and those are for like, old people."

I was about to yell at the bloody _orchid_ when Mathias interrupted. "What about that fact that Lovino kept swearing the whole time?"

Lovino growled, "shut your fucking mouth, you god damn _daisy_!"

I rolled my eyes as Mathias stuck out his tongue. If they were human I'm positive at least half of them would still be in kindergarten seeing as though their matureness is close to a toddlers.

To my left Lars had pulled out and lit his pipe, blowing out wispy grey smoke. Just by looking at his eyes I could tell he was trying his hardest not to smile.

"Lovino, Mathias, stop your bitching already. None of us feel like listening to you three year olds," Lars grumbled.

The rest of us burst out laughing when the two of them turned to glare at Lars, shouting "Shut up, you fire hazard!" at the same time.

My family is truly one of a kind...

* * *

 **A/N: Were you guys surprised by how big his family is?**

 **This was my favorite chapter that I've written so far ;)**

* * *

 **List of Forest sprite flowers...**

 **Lovino (South Italy) – Rose**

 **Alistair (Scotland) – Thistle**

 **Antonio (Spain) – Carnation**

 **Femke (Belgium) – Chrysanthemum**

 **Lars (Netherlands) – Aconite**

 **Feliks (Poland) – Orchid**

 **Gilbert (Prussia) – Cornflower**

 **Matthew (Canada) – Statice**

 **Vladimir (Romania) – Ivy**

 **Michelle (Seychelles) – Protea**

 **Aveline (Monaco) – Snapdragon**

 **Lukas (Norway) – Bakkekløver**

 **Mathias (Denmark) – Marguerite Daisy**

 **Emil (Iceland) – Mountain Avens**

 **Leon (Hong Kong) – Poppy**

 **Mei (Taiwan) – Hibiscus**

 **Liz (Hungary) – Iris**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Shopping Expedition

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been so busy getting ready for finals that I haven't gotten a chance to write at all! What has this world come too?!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Shopping expedition**

Even though they are technically plants forest sprites still need to eat regular food when in their human form.

It's a hassle feeding all eighteen of us, I mean we grow most of our food, but it's not enough. Also the only "adults" who get off their lazy arses and actually earn money are Liz, Mei, Alistair, Aveline and surprisingly Mathias.

 **~oOo~**

I gathered everyone into the living room for our least favorite activity. Grocery shopping.

"It's that time of month again." Groans echoed throughout the living room.

My eye twitched. "Shut your damn gobs! There will be no complaining, got it!" Once they quieted down I continued my speech.

"I need three volunteers to accompany me to the grocery store, raise your hand if you would rather not be forced to come."

Three hands immediately shot up, I groaned at who had volunteered. "Thank you Michelle, Lovino and Gilbert"

I gave the rest of them a cold stare, "Don't do anything stupid when we're gone or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes Mom" they moaned. I wasn't going to bother with that response.

 **~oOo~**

The four of us hopped in the car, with me in the drivers seat. I refused to let anyone else drive since the road rage incident last year, involving Lovino flipping off multiple people.

I let Michelle take shotgun because out of the three of them she was the calmest. No way am I letting Gilbert sit up front with me!

~oOo~

When we got to the grocery store I was less crowded as usually, but I still had to park the car the farthest away from the entrance.

The minute I stepped out of the car Michelle and Gilbert bolted to the door.

Lovino and I clicked our tongues in annoyance, "impatient brats." We looked at each other in surprise, but our expressions soon turned to playful smirks.

"Let's see if we can beat those losers," I suggested. Lovino nodded, "We'll kick their asses."

We took off down the parking lot, quickly gaining on the others. Our chase ended with a tie, the four of us panting as we tried to catch our breath.

Entering the store we were hit with refreshing cool air. After glancing over at the mass if shopping carts I turned to the sprites. "Who wants to push the cart?" I asked.

Michelle's hand shot straight up as she started jumping up and down. "I will! I will!"

I sighed, "Calm down please, Michelle. We're trying not to cause a scene here- and yes, you may be in charge of the cart."

She smiled happily as she skipped toward the row of carts. I shook my head and smiled, she was always so hyper.

I now turned my attention to Lovino and Gilbert. "We are sticking together this time, so no running off, got it." Even though they nodded I knew for a fact that it was never going to happen.

 **~oOo~**

Within ten minutes I found myself standing in the produce section, completely alone...

"When I get my hands on them I swear..." I muttered furiously, checking each and every aisle. I rounded the next corner to find Lovino sprawled out on the floor. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, walking over to stare down at his pissed off face.

"Are you alright?"

"Gilbert is going to die tonight," was all he said before he stood up, stalking off in some unknown direction. I quickly followed him until we stopped in front of the seafood section.

"What's wr-" I didn't get a chance to finish when a shopping cart came into sight, heading directly toward us!

Lovino grabbed me and ducked behind a display case. As it passed by we peered over the edge to see Michelle pushing the cart at top speed while Gilbert sat inside, cackling like a maniac and urging her to go faster.

I was beyond furious now. I couldn't even find the words express how I felt.

"Those motherfuckers almost killed us!" Lovino exclaimed, his face bright red with anger.

"I know that, you git! We should be focusing on more important things, like how the fuck are we supposed to stop them!?" I spat.

"Oh I don't know, maybe slap them with a fucking fish?!" Lovino retorted.

I paused, that might actually work. "Lovino, grab a tuna! We are going to kick their arses!"

"Fine by me, as long as I get to hit Gilbert."

I frowned, "I can't hit Michelle! What kind of gentlemen would I be if I hit a girl!"

Lovino snorted, "Mmhm. And I'm sure gentlemen also don't swear, insult others-"

"I get it! I still won't hit a girl though. I say we should both hit Gilbert, he deserves it."

"Sounds fucking fantastic."

 **~oOo~**

We both stood on each side of the aisle, tuna in hand as we waited for the cart to pass.

A screech of wheels could be heard as it turned into our lane. Lovino and I counted down until finally we swung the fish out, smacking Gilbert in the face.

The blow knocked him off balance, causing him to fall backward into Michelle. We high-fived, ignoring their complains and insults. However, we hadn't been paying attention to the cart as it went spiraling into a nearby display tower.

We went silent as the tower came crashing down. A few employees came out to examine the scene, apparently the out of control cart driver hadn't concerned them.

Gilbert sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's make a run for it," he whispered to us.

We nodded vigorously and tipped the fuck out the door, leaving our forgotten groceries behind

 **~oOo~**

When we got home I dragged the three sprites into the living room, only to find Aveline, Femke, Lars, Alistair, Mathias, Liz and a few others playing poker.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I roared, all my pent up anger exploding.

Alistair looked up from the game, "Oh. Welcome back, did you get the groceries?" He asked.

"No, I didn't get anything because this three arseholes wouldn't cooperate! They decided that playing around with a shopping cart and racing through the aisles was more important than starvation. Then I come home to find the rest of you playing bloody poker?! I told you bloody plants not to do anything stupid, that includes poker! W-why can't you just act your age for once!" I was so caught up in my anger I hadn't noticed that I had begun to cry.

My vision was now becoming blurry, tears rolling down my cheeks. I hid my face in my hands, not wanting anyone to see how pathetic I was. That's when I felt a pair of small arms pull me into a hug.

"We're sorry, Arthur," Michelle whispered. "We never meant to upset you."

Another pair of arms circled me. "I'm sorry I acted so unawesome today, Arthur," Gilbert added. Then a third pair of arms circled me. "I was a bit of an asshole today, I-I'm sorry Arthur," Lovino stuttered.

Slowly I felt more arms encase me in a tight embrace, each sprite apologizing for their behavior. I wept harder, these tears being ones of joy.

The sprites dispersed and a gruff, but soothing voice broke through my tears. "Hold your head up high and wipe the wetness from your eyes, Arthur. We can't bear to see you cry any longer," Alistair said, giving me a soft smile.

I dried my eyes with the back of my sleeve and met their gazes. "I love you, you gits."

* * *

 **List of Forest sprite flowers...**

 **Lovino (South Italy) – Rose**

 **Alistair (Scotland) – Thistle**

 **Antonio (Spain) – Carnation**

 **Femke (Belgium) – Chrysanthemum**

 **Lars (Netherlands) – Aconite**

 **Feliks (Poland) – Orchid**

 **Gilbert (Prussia) – Cornflower**

 **Matthew (Canada) – Statice**

 **Vladimir (Romania) – Ivy**

 **Michelle (Seychelles) – Protea**

 **Aveline (Monaco) – Snapdragon**

 **Lukas (Norway) – Bakkekløver**

 **Mathias (Denmark) – Marguerite Daisy**

 **Emil (Iceland) – Mountain Avens**

 **Leon (Hong Kong) – Poppy**

 **Mei (Taiwan) – Hibiscus**

 **Liz (Hungary) – Iris**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Busted

**Chapter 5 – Busted**

Gilbert, Matthew and I sat in Social Studies, quietly doing our work when the door was thrown open and Liz comes storming in, frying pan in hand.

Gilbert quickly took cover under his desk as she roared, "Gilbert! Where the fuck are you!"

The class was in utter shock, all of us wondering how she had even gotten into the school.

Mr. Alder quickly stood up from his desk and cautiously approached Liz. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave."

Her attention snapped to the teacher, an eerily calm smile now in place. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm not leaving until I get my hands on that albino student of yours," she said sweetly.

I shivered, Gilbert must have done something really stupid if Liz was this riled up.

Before the teacher could respond Liz's eyes narrowed, staring straight at Matthew and I.

She pointed her frying pan at me. "Arthur, tell me where Gilbert is right now!" I gulped, feeling everyone's stares.

"Liz, before I give you any information on Gilbert's location, do you mind telling me what he did?" I asked slowly.

She huffed, "He stole the fertilizer, ok? Now tell me where he is!" I could hear a few muffled giggles from the other students. To outsiders, a bag of fertilizer being stolen as a prank may be ridiculous. But in our house no one messes with the fertilizer. Ever.

I hummed in thought, feeling less intimidated by her now. Glancing over at Matthew I waited for his opinion, he nodded.

Smirking I pointed to the desk behind me. "He's under the desk."

Gilbert immediately shot up from his hiding spot, an expression of hurt on his face. "Arthur, vhy did you betray me?! I zhought ve vere family! Und Birdie, vhy didn't you stop him?!" He cried.

Matthew shrugged. "I'm not the one who stole the fertilizer so it's not my problem."

Gilbert gasped, "Matthew, you savage!"

 **~oOo~**

I watched as Liz walked down the row of desks toward Gilbert, a sweet smile on her face.

"Gilbert, would you like to say any last words to your class?" She asked, tapping the frying pan against his desk.

I saw Gilbert flinch, but that over confident smirk of his was still there.

Liz lunged toward him just as he jumped out of the way, his strange cackle echoing through out the room.

"You can't touch zhis awesomeness!" Gilbert taunted, hurtling over the desks and out the door, Liz hot on his heels.

Matthew and I sighed in relief. Thank god only Liz showed up... oh bollocks! I jinxed it, didn't I?

Just then a familiar gruff voice reached our ears. "Oi! Artie! Which way did Liz scurry off to?"

Before I could respond to Alistair I was interrupted by fast paced footsteps thumping against the linoleum floors.

Gilbert ran back into the room. "Ali, help a brother out und protect me from zhat psycho bitch!" he plead, not caring if the rest of the class heard him.

"Ack, no can do. You stole the fertilizer, so you need to pay the consequences." I snickered at Alistair's rejection.

"GILBERT! GET YOUR PASTY WHITE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Liz roared.

Matthew and I both flinched at Liz's rage. She was really pissed off now.

Alistair just stood there, Gilbert attempting to hide behind him as Liz approached. "Liz, how 'bout ya go home an' calm down a bit before givin' Gil here his punishment."

I could here Liz grumble about Alistair not being fair as she retreated out into the hall.

Alistair suddenly hoisted Gilbert off the ground, slinging him over his shoulder in a firemen carry.

"I'm sorry we interrupted yer class. We'll be headin' back now," Alistair said, Gilbert struggling in his arms.

"Ali! Put me the fuck down! Mattie, help me!" Gilbert called out as Alistair carried him out of the room.

It took a few minutes for the teacher and the rest of the class to process what had just happened.

"Arthur, if you don't mind me asking, but who were those two. They seemed to know you and Matthew," the teacher asked, his voice sounding almost like a whisper.

I took a deep breath. "They're my older siblings."

Everyone shouted "what?!" At the same time.

"I didn't know you had siblings, Arthur," Mr. Alder replied, gesturing for the students to quiet down. "How many do you have."

"I think I'm going to keep that a secret, we've had enough surprises today," I chuckled.

The teacher nodded and turned back toward the whiteboard, jumping right back into teaching us about the Mongols and all that shite.

Matthew leaned over and whispered in my ear. "So are we just going to pretend none of that happened?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

* * *

 **List of Forest sprite flowers...**

 **Lovino (South Italy) – Rose**

 **Alistair (Scotland) – Thistle**

 **Antonio (Spain) – Carnation**

 **Femke (Belgium) – Chrysanthemum**

 **Lars (Netherlands) – Aconite**

 **Feliks (Poland) – Orchid**

 **Gilbert (Prussia) – Cornflower**

 **Matthew (Canada) – Statice**

 **Vladimir (Romania) – Ivy**

 **Michelle (Seychelles) – Protea**

 **Aveline (Monaco) – Snapdragon**

 **Lukas (Norway) – Bakkekløver**

 **Mathias (Denmark) – Marguerite Daisy**

 **Emil (Iceland) – Mountain Avens**

 **Leon (Hong Kong) – Poppy**

 **Mei (Taiwan) – Hibiscus**

 **Liz (Hungary) – Iris**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	6. Update

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently! I just haven't been able to sit down and write for the past few weeks. I apologize for that since I know you guys enjoy reading my stories.**

 **I'm currently not feeling a hundred percent (My mom having bronchitis isn't really helping the situation) so that's another reason I haven't been writing.**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping to update The Blog of Awesomeness and possibly Child Country next week.**

 **A Thorn in My Side will be updated soon as well.**

 **The Cupid Blog is still a work in progress...**

 **Again I apologize for my absence.**

* * *

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


End file.
